laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Hershel Layton
Professor Hershel Layton is one of the two, later three, main protagonists of the Professor Layton series. He is an archaeologist who lives in London and is known around the world for his puzzle-solving skills. He teaches archaeology at the Gressenheller University. He travels the globe with his assistant Luke and begins bringing with them Flora after the events of their adventure in St. Mystere until the events of Professor Layton 3. Fictional Character Biography Early Life Very little is known about Layton's early life. He was taught by a Andrew Schrader the same man that also taught Don Paolo, but it is unknown if this was during his college years or later. Some of Layton's past is revealed in The Last Time Travel. Layton went to a college/university (possibly Gressenheller). It is here that he met a woman named Claire, the one woman Layton is known to have feelings for. She is the person who gave him his signature hat as a gift. When she later died in an accident, he kept the hat and refused to remove it from his head as a sign of respect. It was also during this time when the mad scientist --then college student-- Don Paolo became Latyon's nemesis. The reason for this was that he too had feelings for Claire, and was angered and saddened when Claire chose Layton over him. Sometime after Claire's death, Layton became an archeology professor. After he became a proffessor (most likely at Gressenheller University), he met Remi and young Asian woman and the two began to work together in order to solve cases. It isn't until Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute, when he first encounters Luke Triton.. The Specter's Flute Three years before the events of Professor Layton and the Curious Village Professor Layton recieved a letter from his former colleague Clark Triton. The letter contains a message from Clark informing Layton that a specter has been destroying his village and that he needs Layton's help to stop the specter. When Layton and his new apprentice Remi arrive at Mist Haley the discover that the damage caused by the specter is real but that Clark did not write the letter. It is also at Mist Haley that Layton meets Clarks son, Luke Triton. edit The Eternal Diva In the movie Layton receives a letter from a former student of his, Jenis Quatlane. Jenis writes that she is performing at an opera house called the Crown Petone, and there have been many strange things happening. In addition, two young girls from the London area have been reporting missing, and Jenis thinks its related to the strange things happening at her theatre. She includes two tickets, Layton and Luke attend, while Remi decides to stay back in London with Doctor Schrader in search of the missing girls. Layton and Luke arrive as the enormous Crown Petone theatre which was built on the Atlantic Ocean. Layton and Luke take seats in the front row, and enjoy the opera. After its over, Layton and Luke begin to clap, but the rest of the audience seems bored. Then, as the stage is cleared, a masked man comes out and begins talking about the Eternal Life. He says, we will all play a game, and whomever wins, will get the Eternal Life. The mask man then reveals the losers will die. The audience breaks into a mass panic, and soon it becomes up to Layton and Luke to stop the masked man. edit The Mask of Miracles Little has been revealed about this game, but what is known is that Professor Layton and Luke will follow Jean de Scole (the main villin from Specter's Flute and Eternal Diva to the mysterious Casino City in search of the mask he wears. Casino City was created by the powers of the Mask of Miracles. Layton and Luke will uncover the truth about the Mask of Miracles. edit The Curious Village Luke: ''I don't understand Professor. Why have we been called to solve an inheritance dispute?'' Layton: ''Luke, my boy. Do you really think I would take such an ordinary request as that?'' -Professor Layton to Luke on their way to St. Mystere. The game opens with Professor Hershel Layton and his young assistant Luke driving to the town of St. Mystere, summoned by a letter from Lady Dahlia, widow of the late Baron Augustus Reinhold. The Baron stated in his last will and testament that whoever solves the mystery of the Golden Apple will inherit his fortune, and several people have attempted and failed. The two enter the town and find that most of the population is fond of puzzles and brain teasers, which both Layton and Luke are adept at solving. They see a large, haphazard tower that occupies one side of town that no one can get to; people hear strange noises emanating from it at night. Layton and Luke meet Lady Dahlia and other family members, including Simon, Gordon, and the family servants. Before they can discuss the mystery further, a loud exploding sound is heard and Dahlia's cat Claudia flees out of the door. Layton and Luke chase Claudia through town, solving puzzles along the way. Meanwhile, a strange soot-covered man plots a deadly plan against the heroes. Eventually they discover the cat's fondness for fish and tempt her back with one. Upon returning to the mansion, Layton and Luke find that Simon has been murdered and the case is already under investigation by Inspector Chelmey, a renowned detective. Chelmey initially suspects the two, but their alibi holds up. He lets them go, but tells them to stay out of the murder investigation. However, Matthew tells Layton about a small gearwheel that he found in the room near Simon's body. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=7 edit Don Paolo Professor Layton: No inspector in has quite a bit to do with you. Inspector Chemly: Meaning?! Professor Layton: ''Isn't it obvious? If there is any criminal element in this case... Then it is you, sir! '(Points to Chemly)'' -Professor Layton acussing Inspector Chemly of being an imposter. As Layton and Luke continue their search for the Golden Apple, they witness the kidnapping of one of Dahlia's servants, Ramon. A strange man stuffs Ramon into a bag; they give chase but are unable to catch him, though they do find another gearwheel similar to the one before. However, they are befuddled as Ramon is back the next day as if nothing had happened. They continue to explore the town, and are eventually led to the town's abandoned amusement park by a young girl. As they explore the Ferris wheel, the sinister figure from earlier uses a remote to tear the wheel from its moorings, sending it rolling after Layton and Luke. They barely escape as the wheel smashes through a locked building. Exploring the wreckage, they find a key shaped similarly to the tower, and Layton gets an idea of what's going on in the village. The two return to face Chelmey, who Layton realizes is an impostor. The man reveals himself as Layton's arch-enemy, Don Paolo, who is seeking the Golden Apple for himself and who tried to use the Ferris wheel to knock Layton out of the picture. Paolo escapes before Layton can capture him. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=8 edit Secrets Revealed With Luke in tow, Layton heads for the tower, using the key to unlock a secret wall in a dead end. Inside, they discover the man that previously had kidnapped Ramon, who is named Bruno. With Bruno's help, Layton discovers the truth: all the residents of St. Mystere are robots, created by the Baron and Bruno to challenge the wits of anyone seeking the Golden Apple, hence their shared obsession with puzzles. Simon has not died, only malfunctioned; similarly, Bruno collected Ramon in order to perform repairs. Having solved the puzzle of St. Mystere, Layton and Luke climb the tower, solving more puzzles and meeting minor characters along the way. Eventually, the pair reaches the top of the tower, and much to their surprise, find a beautifully-kept cottage there. Inside, the young girl from before awaits. She reveals herself as Flora Reinhold, the only daughter of the Baron. She is the Golden Apple that the robots are protecting because she was the "apple of her father's eye". http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=9 edit The Tower's Destruction Layton's triumph is short-lived as Don Paolo returns in a flying machine and starts demolishing the tower. Luke escapes down the stairs, but Layton is forced to improvise a glider to take Flora and himself to safety as the tower collapses. Don Paolo, with his machine malfunctioning, he drops a bag containing the stolen Simon. The villain swears revenge and leaves, and the three reach the town safely. As Flora hugs the Professor and laughs, an apple-like birthmark can be seen on her shoulder. As they regroup at the Reinhold manor, Layton realizes that there is more to the treasure than just Flora, as the birthmark points to the Baron's riches. Luke finds a switch on the portrait of Flora which leads to a secret room filled with gold. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=10 edit Flora's Fortune ''Luke: What an exciting village that was Professor Layton! Does this mean you'll soon be gracing the pages of the London Times soon?'' ''Professor Layton: No, Luke. St Mystere's secret must remain between us.'' Luke: What?! Why do you say that? Professor Layton: 'You see my dear boy, w''e wouldn't want anyone making a spectacle of Flora. That wouldn't be right. '''Luke: Of course! Always thinking of others. Professor Layton: Of course, Luke. One must always put the needs of a young lady first. That's what a gentlemen does. -Professor Layton to Luke on their way from St. Mystere. A voice recording from the Baron, intended for those who solved the mystery, congratulates Layton. The voice tells Flora to take the treasure, explaining that if it is taken, all the robots will stop functioning. Flora opts to leave it as a way to repay the robots for their services in protecting her and her new friends. As the game ends, Layton, Luke, and Flora leave St. Mystere without the treasure, allowing the residents to continue on with their lives. While leaving St. Mystere, Professor Layton tells Luke that their adventure must remain a secret in order to aviod publicity around Flora. The three are shown laughing and living together during the game credits. edit The Diabolical Box After a few weeks after the events of the Curious Village, Professor Layton and Luke go to visit Layton's mentor, Dr. Schrader, after he informs them by mail that he has come into ownership of the Elysian Box, a legendary box rumored to cause the death of whomever opens it. Schrader writes that he intends to open it regardless. When they arrive at Dr. Schrader's office, they find Schrader lifeless on the floor, and the box gone. The only clues that they find are a ticket on the Molentary Express train, and a torn-up photograph that is taken by Inspector Chelmey as evidence. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=12 edit The Molentary Express Following Layton's hunch, the two take a ride on the Molentary Express to try to follow the clues. On board, they meet up with Chelmey, who is also following the case, and Flora Reinhold, who has been secretly following the two and wants to come on an adventure with them. The train stops in Dropstone, a small village celebrating its 50th anniversary. As the train makes repairs, Layton, Luke, and Flora explore the village, and discover some connection between Beluga, one of the founders of Dropstone and owner of the Molentary Express, and the Elysian Box. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=13 edit Folsense While Layton and Luke aren't looking, Flora is kidnapped by Layton's archrival, Don Paolo. He disguises himself and takes Flora's place, leaving her in a barn to wake up long after the train has left. As the trio reboard the train, they see Katia, daughter of Dropstone's prominent and beloved figure, Mr. Anderson, boarding also.The train continues its journey. Layton, Luke, and the faux Flora are drugged into sleep in the train's deluxe car; as the train passes a tunnel, the club car is sent to a different destination, the city of Folsense. When they arrive, they share a shaky, dizzying moment within the run-down and dilapidated station. As they walk out of it, the station transforms into a grand one of lights and colours. Confused, the three continue on and find Folsense to also be a bright and glamorous city, though there are few people inhabitating it. Don Paolo, still posing as Flora, asks to stay at the hotel while Layton and Luke explore the city. They learn it was once a gold mining town run by Lord Herzen who had two sons, Anton and Beluga. An event 50 years ago caused Beluga to leave the town with his part of the family fortune, using it to build Dropstone and to buy the Molentary Express. Folsense also has a strange aura about it, with Layton noticing that the town looks nearly the same as it did in photographs taken several decades ago. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=14 edit The Secret of the Elysian Box ''Don Paolo/Flora: Well played Layton. You must be very proud of yourself... for seeing through my disguise again!'' -Don Paolo's cover being blown by Professor Layton Chelmey, who has also arrived in Folsense, believes he has identified Schrader's murderer, but instead Layton is able to deduce that Flora is really Don Paolo and, though he did not kill Schrader, was after the Elysian Box. Don Paolo flees the area with his cover blown, pursued by Chelmey. In his haste, Paolo drops the box, which Layton collects, recognizing the Herzen family symbol on its lid from the torn photo. Despite the apparent curse, Layton and Luke open it to find it empty.Realizing a deeper mystery, Layton decides to explore the old mine, where he learns that a terrible sickness struck the town 50 years ago. The two turn to Herzen Castle, claimed by the residents to be occupied by a vampire. Inside they meet Anton Herzen, who appears not to have aged in the last 50 years, lending credibility to the vampire claims. Anton becomes suspicious of the two, and ties them up in the castle's cellar. Layton and Luke free themselves of their bindings, and discover that the castle is built over one of the mine's excavation pits emitting a strange fume. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=15 edit The True Folsense They return to the castle's upper levels and find Katia, who implores for them to leave the castle. The three run into Anton, who sees Katia and becomes bewildered, as she strikingly resembles his sweetheart Sophia, who left him decades ago.Layton, with help from Katia, is able to solve the mystery. Fifty years ago, while the miners dug for gold, they happened upon a large pocket of a hallucinogenic gas that caused people to believe horrible things awaited them; the townspeople began to become ill as a result. Many residents of the town evacuated, including Beluga and Sophia. At the time, Sophia was pregnant with Katia's mother, but she kept this secret from Anton to spare him more heartache. Alone and taken by the effect of the gas, Anton continued to imagine the town as prosperous as it was before the incident. Luke and Layton also inhaled some of the gas when they arrived at the train station, causing them to imagine the town in its former glory. Katia has come to Folsense to try to break the spell the gas has placed on Anton and bring him back to a normal life, as well as pass on a message from Sophia to him http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=16 edit A Happy End After All Anton refuses to hear the truth. He lunges towards Layton madly, and causes the castle to crumble apart around them by dropping an enormous chandelier. As they all flee the castle, the chasm below is blocked by debris and the gas becomes less potent. The illusion of Folsense disappears, revealing the long-abandoned, desolate town. Anton, now in his true, aged form, accepts reality and happily reunites with Katia.Layton returns the Elysian Box to Anton, explaining that the "curse" of the box was likely due to traces of the gas in the compartment, and those that had died after opening the box were likely affected by a combination of the gas and their own fear. Anton acknowledges that he made the box but with a special compartment that only he and Sophia knew how to open. He had left a letter to her after her departure from Folsense, hoping the box would have reached her, but gave up hope after the box became legend. However, when he shows Luke how to open it, Anton discovers a reply written by Sophia recently before her death. In it, Sophia expresses her continued love for him, explains why she had left Folsense and introduces him to Katia. Anton vows to spend the rest of his life getting to know Katia better, before joining Sophia on the 'other side'.In the credits, Layton, Luke, Anton, and Katia return to Dropstone, where Anton is reunited with his brother Beluga, while Layton and Luke locate the real Flora, unharmed from Don Paolo's abduction.On the train trip back home, Layton discovers an article in the paper that shows that Schrader is alive and well after recovering from his exposure to the gas in the Elysian Box. edit The Last Time Travel The story starts off on a bus in London, with Professor Layton and Luke on their way to see a new invention, the Time Machine. On their way there, Layton and Luke are discussing a very strange letter that had arrived for them. The letter was addressed to Layton asking for his help, for in the future, 10 years in the future, something terrible has happened. The letter is signed Luke Triton, indicating Future Luke is requesting their help. Layton and Luke decide the letter is legitimate, and Luke wonders what is in store for them on their next adventure. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=18 edit Dimitri's Time Machine They arrive at a luncheon where Doctor Alan Dimitri has invited many of London's nobles to see his newest invention, the Time Machine. Stahn asks the prime minister, Bill Hawk, to be the first person to demonstrate the machine; Stahn has set up a trap, however, causing the machine to explode and leaving himself and Prime Minister Hawk nowhere to be found. The mystery makes the front page of the London Times, and Professor Layton and Luke begin their journey. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=19 edit Lucky Casino Number 7 While searching London in search of clues on Hawk's whereabouts, they enter a watchmaker's shop. They enter the back room to see another Time Machine. The machine starts spinning, and after hearing a loud noise, Layton and Luke run outside to see. They are in a strange London. Through further investigation, they realize they are in Future London. After continuous investigating, they arrive at Lucky Casino Number 7. Inside they are greeted by Future Luke, who challenges Professor Layton to a puzzle battle. Layton solves the puzzle, and Future Luke knows that it is the true Professor Layton. While they are catching up, a mob breaks into the casino and begins to shoot, presumably looking for Layton. Layton and Future Luke develop a gun that shoots slot-machine tokens, and they chase off the villains. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=20 edit Don Paolo's Return Layton and Luke then go back to the watchmaker's shop where they are sent back to the present. There they ask Inspector Chelmey and his assistant Barton for assistance in finding Prime Minister Hawk, and a bored Flora asks to join the group. They then are all sent back to Future London, shocking Inspector Chelmey. Future Luke tells Layton that Future Layton lives in a tower above Chinatown. So they proceed to find the Future Professor Layton. To nobody's surprise, Future Layton lives at the top of a Hexagonal Tower. After solving multiple puzzles, they reach the top floor. Future Professor Layton greets Professor Layton with a puzzle battle, in order to make sure he is not talking to an impostor. After solving the puzzle, Future Layton begins talking to present Layton. Professor Layton calls Future Layton an impostor, and Future Layton removes his hat, and reveals himself to be Alan Dimitri. Dimitri then snaps his fingers, and the bookcase begins to move, behind it, is a chained Prime Minister Hawk, Luke shouts, "You'll never get away with this!" And at another snap of his fingers, Layton, Luke, Flora, and Future Luke fall into a cage. Dimitri runs off with the Prime Minister through a secret tunnel, and the group is trapped. Then Layton removes his top hat, and reveals himself to be Don Paolo. The true Professor Layton walks in and opens the cage for them. They all go through the secret passage in search of Dimitri, but they are separated in the dark tunnel. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=21 edit Revelations Layton, Luke, and Flora find a poster of "Bar Luese" in the tunnel, and presume there may be clues there. Don Paulo refuses to go with Layton, and walks around on his own. When they arrive at Bar Luese, a talking rabbit named "Number 3" tells them of a secret laboratory under the River Thames. Layton, Luke, and Flora cross the sewers to find the secret laboratory. While investigating, they come across a huge door, when trying to open it, the gang from the casino greets them with their huge guns. Being cornered, Layton sees to way to escape, while a mysterious woman grabs them through a secret door, and they are all saved from the gunshots. Layton recognizes her as Claire, his old girlfriend, but knows it cannot be her. She says her name is Sally, and that she is Claire's sister.So the group runs back to Bar Luese, where Layton, Luke, Flora, Sally, Inspector Chelmey, Barton, Future Luke, and Don Paolo are all gathered. Layton says he knows who the culprit is here, and begins explaining. Dimitri runs in and tells Layton that the prime minister has been kidnapped from him, and that the gang from the casino has him. Layton then asks him about Claire, since the two of them were partners in a science project. Dimitri tells Layton that Claire, Bill Hawk, and himself were all working on a time machine. On his way back to the lab, he saw it had exploded, and that fire was spreading. Dimitri ran inside to see that Claire had died in the explosion, but Bill Hawk had survived. Layton heard news of the explosion and ran to the scene seeing that only Bill Hawk had survived. The flashback ends, and Layton tells everyone that they are not in Future London, but an artificial city built underneath London. He tells them that the watchmaker's shop had an elevator built in so they all were tricked into being brought to the fake city. Layton then concludes saying that "Future Luke" cannot be future Luke since they are not in the future. The man begins to laugh and reveals himself to be the mastermind behind the plan. He says he tricked Dimitri bringing the Prime Minister here, and that he is the boss of the gang. The man grabs Flora and takes her away as hostage. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=22 edit Huge Weapon Layton and Luke run out of Bar Luese, to see the man is getting away. Then a huge weapon emerges from the "Saint James River" and begins shooting bombs at all the buildings in the fake city. Chelmey calls for help and the city is being evacuated. Layton and Luke run to the Laytonmobile when Don Paolo says he made some adjustments to the machine. Layton and Luke speed off, and ride over a cliff and safely land onto the huge weapon. While making their way to the top to rescue Flora, they are greeted with the members of the gang once again. They challenge Layton to a puzzle and say if he can solve it, they will not shoot. Layton solves the puzzle and they evacuate the machine. Layton and Luke find Flora and begin in search of the villain, who is named Klaus. They find Klaus who tells Layton it is too late, and Klaus then escaped to another room. With the fake London being completely destroyed, Klaus's machine shoots grappling hooks onto the ceiling of the fake city, the ceiling collapses, and the ground of London falls through. The machine then climbs out of the fake underground city, and begins to destroy the real London. Layton and Luke do not know what to do, and then Sally runs in saying that Don Paolo let her use his flying machine (from Curious Village) to get to the top of the machine. They then find the control panel along with Prime Minister Hawk. They disable to machine so it stops shooting at London, and free the prime minister. They all run into the Laytonmobile and drive off the machine. They eventually fell off the machine, and are descending to their deaths. Layton remembers that Don Paulo had made some adjustments, and with a push of a button, the wings extend from the Layton mobile. On their descent to the ground, Sally feels compassionate for Klaus and tells Layton she wants to rescue him too. They turn around and rescue Klaus. http://professorlayton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Professor_hershel_layton&action=edit&section=23 edit Journey's End Once they reach the ground, the prime minister quickly instructs the police to arrest Klaus. But Layton begins to speak with him before he goes to jail. Klaus tells Layton that the reason he has such a grudge against everyone is because 10 years ago, when he arrived home, he saw that their apartment was on fire. He wanted to run inside to see if his parents were still alive, but Layton stopped him saying it was too dangerous. He explained that the explosion was the same explosion that killed Claire. Klaus was driven to insanity by his parents death and plotted revenge on all those associated with the explosion. He tricked Dimitri to bring Prime Minister Hawk to the fake city knowing he could kill them both in his city. He knew Layton would investing so he tricked Layton for stopping him from entering the building. While Hawk has heard enough, he order Klaus to be thrown in jail immediately, and Klaus tells Layton, that he felt sorry and enjoyed the adventure with Layton and Luke. Hawk laughs at Klaus' sad story and feels no sorrow for funding the project that killed so many people. Layton then begins to talk with Dimitri and Sally, when Dimitri tells Layton that Sally is truly Claire. Dimitri told Layton that he blamed himself for Claire's death, so he spent the last 10 years working on the Time Machine to bring her back. When Klaus told him of the future London, he was so impressed that he agreed to bring Bill Hawk. Dimitri said he was jealous of Layton, since he loved Claire as well, but knew she belonged to Layton. Claire then tells Layton that she must go back in time to die. She kisses Layton, says that she will always love her English gentleman, and departs. Personality Layton is an English gentleman. He is incredibly brave and more so intelligent. When he solves a puzzle incorrectly, Layton becomes embarrassed. His pride and joy is the Laytonmobile, his car, customized with a high roof, because "a gentleman should never take his hat off." Layton also believes that "a lady's needs should come before one's own." Because of a supposed old rivalry, he clashes constantly with Don Paolo, though he is not aware of the rivalry at first. Layton constantly keeps a cool head and is polite to everyone he meets. A classic English gentleman, he has a great love for tea, and an even greater love for puzzles. In Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Layton also shows a talent for fencing. Appearance Layton's most remarkable feature is a brown top hat with a red brim, which only leaves his head at special occasions. His head, without his hat, is fully seen at the end of Professor Layton 3. Quotes "Critical thinking is the key to success." " Every puzzle has an answer." "A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved." '' ''"Consider this puzzle solved!" "Frankly, I'm ashamed." "Well, I suppose that's one possibility eliminated." "That's what a gentleman does!" "A gentleman treats a lady with kindness and respect!" "Would you like a cup of tea?" Trivia * He is voiced by famous actor and VA Christopher Miller. * While battling Anton, Layton's hat leaves his head for a split second, although the top of his head is not visible due to him ducking. * Laytons partner is Claire. * In the 2nd Game (Professor Layton and the diabolical/Pandora's Box) During the cutscene at the end of the train (Luke and Layton confronting the stranger who kidnapped Tom) You can clearly see Layton's eyes are Blue. * When Luke Triton toches Flora's portrait on the breast, he says,"Now Luke, a gentleman must be polite." de:Hershel Layton Category:Characters